


Loss

by ShelltacularWingedQueen (MrsVisyakSinger)



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Loss, F/M, Horror, Poor Life Choices, Scary Movies, Survival Horror, Thriller, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/pseuds/ShelltacularWingedQueen
Summary: Karai is dead and that's her own fault what with overdosing on that knockoff Super Soldier DNA she forced Chaplin to make for her. But, Dr. Chaplin sure doesn't see it that way. He blames four certain mutant turtles, a Timestress and her meddling sorceress friend. Just when everything seems alright, a rude awakening is on the horizon. If Chaplin wanted revenge, wouldn't he have attempted getting it by now? Leo/Renet (The Timestress), Mikey/OC, Raph/OC, Don/OC. Inspired by the Saw horror movies.





	1. Add Booze and Bad Horror Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This has been in my head for forever and it takes place somewhere after the events of my fic After Anger, Souls, Time and Space and not long after the events of my fic called The Mile High Club.
> 
> Please don't steal my OCs Shea, Carmen and Eve, thanks!

Michelangelo couldn’t have been happier at the date on the calendar. Carmen was finally back from Puerto Rico today and they were going to reunite but...All of a sudden, the reunion between the lovers would have to wait.

 

Nobody had contacted Carmen claiming that he had an urgent mission for her. She was to meet him at the address he texted her and, she was then to destroy her current burner phone before arriving.

 

Nobody had been the one to relay this information to Mikey and, while the orange-banded turtle didn’t know for certain, he was convinced that Nobody has also called him on a burner phone that was promptly destroyed.

 

“Hey, Sunshine,” Shea’s new high heels clicked loudly against the floor in The Lair, “Why the frown?”

 

“I was gonna head over to pick up Carm from the airport but, yknow...” Mikey looked down at the floor.

 

“I got it, no need ta discuss that shit,” Shea sighed, she could only imagine how alone Mikey felt.

 

“Yeah, it’s whatever,” Mikey slumped back into the couch cushions.

 

“Hey now,” Shea pouted, “Look, if you’re gonna be all sad down here in The Lair, may as well add some booze and bad horror movies.”

 

* * *

 

“This is a sonic screwdriver,” Shea smirked as she finished mixing Mikey’s drink.

 

“Not be like, confused with the kind Time Lords use,” Renet clarified.

 

Mikey laughed at that, “I gotcha.”

 

“Good. Now that we’ve all got drinks, here’s ‘The Saw Drinking Game’,” Shea grabbed the piece of paper on the center table to pass around to everyone.

 

“We’re watching the first two movies back to back. If you can’t take anymore drinking, it’s totally okay. But, know your limit,” The Timestress offered some sound advice.

 

Leo and Raph just looked at each other; their girlfriends were so different yet, in situations like this they seemed so alike.

 

The paper with the drinking game rules read:

 

**Drink every time:**  
  
You see the Billy (the creepy puppet)

**Someone cries**  
Captive touches their chains

**Take two drinks when:**  
  
A saw is used  
There is a flashback  
The captives figure out another clue towards escaping or surviving

 

“There were more rules online but, we got rid of the ‘take shots when’ nonsense. Besides, I don’t think anyone would’ve wanted liquid cocaine to chase these with,” Shea took a sip of her Sonic Screwdriver.

 

“Relax, liquid cocaine is a drink. It’s not actually like, a drug,” Renet quickly explained.

 

Raph and Leo knew that all too well. They’d tried the overly alcoholic shots known as liquid cocaine a few weeks back when they had a movie night double-date at Shea’s place. They both shuddered in disgust.

 

“Hey, Don,” Raph looked over at his genius brother, “Ya sure Eve didn’t wanna come?”

 

“She’s working tonight and…” Donnie began to explain only for Shea to cut him off.

 

“I would’ve given ‘er the night off. She knows that,” Shea interrupted.

 

Raph glared at his girlfriend and then took a large swig of his drink if only to drown out her rambling.

 

“Eve hates scary movies,” The purple banded turtle finished his explanation.

 

* * *

 

“Well, that was some dumb shit,” Shea was laughing especially loud, “Ain’t no way a damn mortal would’ve survived one of them traps.”

 

“Why do you believe that?” Donatello just had to open his mouth.

 

“Look, Renet and me are human to a point. We’ve got our powers and, we might get in trouble with Simultaneous later for using them for personal gain and all that shit but uh, we’d get out better than those dumbasses did in the movies,” Shea was all smiles as she started mixing another Sonic Screwdriver.

 

“Well, had the people in the traps actually followed the rules set in place by their captor, they might’ve fared better,” Don offered a counterpoint, “Maybe actually helping the people or person they were trapped with instead of being selfish would’ve worked out better.”

 

“Donnie,” Renet giggled as she started speaking, “Logic is great and all but like, can brainwaves and whatever stop a weapon coming at you right in its tracks? I don’t think so…”

 

“Oh but, look! My homegirl with the time powers can,” Shea finished off the point Renet was trying to make.

 

The girls high-fived and collapsed into a larger fit of laughter.

 

“Well, what about honor?” Leo joined the discussion, “If both parties are meant to die based on the Jigsaw killer playing God, aiding each other is the honorable thing to do.  And, any parties involved shouldn’t take one another’s lives. Standing there doing nothing isn’t a good plan either so, maybe Donnie’s idea of using the very twisted logic the killer is putting forward is the best idea, even if it doesn’t end well.”

 

“Yeeeah, sure,” Shea rolled her eyes.

 

“Look, it’s totally up to the person in the trap,” Renet added, “and, I’m not saying powers are required to get out but, sure would make it easier to escape.”

 

“Yeah, well you and Miss Frost have that going, we don’t,” Mikey stood up, “I can’t pull an Incredible Hulk and be all ‘Mikey smash’ to the trap junk so, I’d have to go with whatever came to mind first. So yeah, Donnie’s logic thing could work but, every situation would be different. Plus, like Leo said, you’ve gotta take honor into consideration. My bros are right.”

 

“Well, what if you like, got to pick your advantages?” Renet asked.

 

“What’s the limit to the advantage? ‘Cause even you and Shea have power limits and, let’s say you two got trapped together. You guys have to balance your powers or else risk hurting each other, right?” Mikey was more enthusiastic than he had been all night.

 

“Shit…” Shea and Renet spoke in unison, staring at one and another for a long second, trying to think of another argument.

 

“Well, what’re we connected to or trapped in?” Renet chimed in again, “Like, if we can see each other and even if our hands are bound, we can still totally shoot equal power blasts to each other and then we’re free.”

 

“And, let’s say I got that head thing from the chick in the second movie and suddenly I’m told to stab Renet who ain’t even dead to get my freedom,” Shea offered up a scenario, “We can communicate without speaking so, we can get outta there.”

 

“Doesn’t Renet have to initiate that?” Leo smirked, “Renet can send you a vision and you can respond but, only if Renet has sent you a vision first.”

 

“Damn...We dead,” Shea frowned as she looked at Renet.

 

“Maybe Lord Simultaneous would save us…?” Renet blushed in embarrassment.

 

Mikey chimed in, “Okay, next scenario: me and Raph in the…”

 

“This is dumb,” Raph grabbed a pack of cigarettes and his lighter, quickly making his exit.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, they’re sitting there, discussing possible scenarios about how they would avoid killing each other assuming some psycho killer guy trapped them hoping that they'll kill each other?” Eve raised an eyebrow as she lit another cigarette.

 

“Uh-huh,” Raph rolled his eyes, finishing off his current cigarette, “It got dumb real fast.”

 

“Donnie was trying to analyze everything from his ‘logical standpoint’, huh?” Eve moved her cigarette away from her lips to laugh.

 

“Yup,” Raph lit one more cigarette, “we should probably go back soon so Don knows you’re home safe and before Shea tells me to stay down here for the night ‘cause she don’t want me in our bed for being a ‘fuckin’ killjoy’.”

 

The smoker friends laughed, knowing their significant others all too well.

 


	2. Scattered Pieces and an Embarrassing Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph hates scary movies but, he'll never admit that to anyone. Odds and ends get tied up when Shea and Renet feel the need to orchestrate another night of drinking and bad horror movies. Maybe getting hammered is the best solution in this case...or, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OC Carmen speaks a lot of Spanish and, I have English translations next to her dialogue in parenthesis.
> 
> I don't own How I Met Your Mother or Dead Silence which, are both mentioned in this chap. There may be slight spoilers for both. Sorry.

“Ooooh baby, give me one more chaaaaance,” Eve sang into the microphone in front of her and made it a point to go a little higher than usual at the end of the line.

 

“Perfect,” Donatello’s voice came through Eve’s headphones, “I’ve got enough audio samples, we can wrap this up for the day.”

 

Eve removed her headphones and stepped out of the makeshift recording booth Don had set up for her in his lab, “That won’t hurt your ears later, right?”

 

“No, no. I just wanted to make sure the Shatter Mic can still amplify your voice as needed once I rebuild it the whole way through,” Don looked down at the original Shatter Mic which was now literally shattered, “That way, you can carry it in your purse again.”

 

“And, now I’ve learned not to leave my purse on any furniture near well, anyone,” Eve frowned. 

 

“Especially not near Mikey and Shea when they’re arguing about who should’ve ended up together on nearly every soap opera and sitcom in existence,” Don sighed in defeat, remembering the ordeal all too clearly.

 

* * *

  

_This had been in The Lair, maybe a little less than a month ago. Shea had just gotten off work and she was waiting for Raph’s sparring session with Don to be over._

 

_Mikey happened to be sitting in front of the TV when the light-hearted discussion he and Shea were having took an unfriendly turn._

 

_Shea glared in Mikey’s direction, “I will put a paralysis spell on you, Sunshine! ‘Cause you better stop right there. You’re nuts 'cause…”_

 

_“ 'Cause I think that Barney and Robin should’ve stayed married since Ted is a total sack of crap? Is that why?” Mikey smirked, “Ted straight up stealing his best friend’s girl for the millionth time, even if Barney and Robin are over by then is something only a total d-bag would even think of doing.”_

 

_“Hold on, now,” Shea placed her purse on one of the side tables near the couch, just inches from Eve’s purse which contained the Shatter Mic._

 

_“Don’t throw a lamp at me like you did to Raph, now,” Mikey decided that tap dancing on Shea’s nerves was the way to go._

 

_“First of all,” Shea felt compelled to pick up the lamp on the side table now, “I was under a spell and thought he was a dragon trying to attack me. Renet told him not to approach me while she went to Simultaneous for a counterspell. Your hothead brother don’t listen to anyone so, that’s his own fault.”_

 

_Mikey started laughing, “Did he have magical cigarettes of fury?”_

 

_At this, Shea pulled the lamp out of the outlet, proceeded to trip over the cord and thus knocked everything off of the side table— her and Eve’s purses included. She even went so far as dropping the lamp which, by some miracle, Mikey caught._

 

* * *

 

“At least the lamp was spared,” Don laughed along with Eve at that but, quickly changed the subject, “Anyway, Shatter Mic will be up and running as soon as possible.”

 

* * *

 

Michelangelo was something of a nervous wreck but, he wouldn’t dare admit it to anyone. Though, he figured his brothers already knew that with the way his balance had been off all day. Not to mention, when Mikey had been sparring with Raph earlier today, he hadn’t fought back much after Raph had put him in an armbar. He just needed to be alone, that was all.

 

Two weeks...It had been two weeks since Carmen was supposed to have returned to him but, nope. Nobody had other plans for her.

 

Mikey understood that such things were necessary but, he was ridiculously worried about his girlfriend. Wasn’t that a normal reaction to have?

 

Today of all days, it was especially on his mind because when he’d been looking through his comics to try and get his mind off of things, he’d come across his sketchbook. When, out fell several drawings of Carmen’s left leg—the leg where she bore the mark of the Purple Dragons.

 

* * *

 

_It was just a tattoo and could be covered but, Carmen didn’t even have the slightest idea about how she should cover it up. It had to be something generic in order to blend in, given the work she did for Nobody. Plus, the tattoo would have to account for her scars on that leg as well._

 

_Eventually, Mikey started actually drawing up the suggestions, ridiculous or not._

 

_His favorite design, however, was the one with robotic parts. Plenty of people had robotic part tattoos and, he’d drawn that design for a very specific reason._

 

_“I know it’s not great, it’s just a first draft. But, I drew it because…” Mikey had paused, getting nervous that Carmen might get mad, “Because I know you don’t love the scars on your leg but, the colors in a robot parts design would compliment them. What I’m saying is, they’re part of you and, they’re nothing to be ashamed of. You’re a survivor. That’s pretty sexy if you ask me.”_

 

_Carmen tackled Mikey with a hug after that, she pressed her forehead to his and spoke in a soft tone, one she practically never used even when they were alone and she said, “Te amo.”_

 

* * *

 

“I love you,” Mikey held the sketch to his chest as he spoke those words aloud.

 

“¿Ahora estás enamorado de un pedazo de papel? (Now you’re in love with a piece of paper?)”

 

Not bothering to open his eyes, Mikey spoke to himself, “Great, now I’m imagining Carm’s voice telling me I’m in love with a piece of paper.”

 

“Open your eyes, estupid!” Carmen raised her voice.

 

After hearing that threatening tone, Michelangelo’s eyes snapped open, “Carmen!?”

 

“In the flesh,” Carmen climbed up onto their bed, “Now, can you ‘splain to me why you are hugging dat that paper?”

 

“You’re not doing that thing where you put the j-sound when you speak words that start with a y-sound,” Mikey nearly facepalmed, he really shouldn’t have said that.

 

“I went through extreme as-cent,” Carmen stopped herself,  “uh, accent reduction. It will be easier to hide like dat.”

 

“Nobody’s idea, huh?” Mikey mouthed that question, not daring to speak it aloud.

 

Carmen nodded, “Not perfect but, is getting there...What’s in dat paper?”

 

Rather than explain, Mikey handed the sketch over to Carmen.

 

She stared down at the paper for a long while, studying the intricate details, scanning the drawing piece by piece.

 

There were two views of her leg, the front which was shaded and the lighter side-view doodle next to it. As not to damage the paper, Carmen placed it onto Mikey’s pillow on the other side of the bed, away from them.

 

“Perdóname…(Forgive me)” Carmen started to speak, only pausing to hold back her tears.

 

Mikey pulled her into a hug, “Babe, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. I’m just glad you’re okay!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Bad horror movies make drinking games more fun so,” Shea took a DVD out her purse, “Here is Dead Silence. And, we get a cameo by our boy, Billy.”

 

“Who the fuck is Billy?” Raph took a swig of his drink, he was convinced Shea was going out of her mind.

 

“The puppet in the Saw movies. He has a name, y’know,” Mikey rolled his eyes, Raph’s lack of horror movie knowledge was pitiful.

 

“Here’s the drinking game rules,” Renet held up the paper with the rules on it, “Again like, if you’re way past tipsy, stop drinking.”

 

There were fewer rules to the Dead Silence drinking game than to the Saw drinking game:

 

**Drink:**

**Every time the ventriloquist scares some little or grown boy out.** ****

**Every time someone screams out of fear for the hideous visage of the ventriloquist.** ****  
****  
**Every time the name of Mary Shaw is said in a scene.** ****  
**  
** **Every time the ventriloquist's favorite dummy appears suddenly out of nowhere.**  

**Bonus:**

**Drink when you see Billy from Saw**

 

“Oh, and the ‘finish your drink’ rule is missing ‘cause by the time this thing is over, you’ll totally finish your drink,” The Timestress couldn’t stifle her laughter any longer.

 

Shea started laughing as well, “No, forreal. This movie sucks, you’ll see. One last thing, uh Sunshine? Carmen ain’t wanna drink with us?”

 

“She would but, she passed out like an hour ago,” Mikey clarified, “Trust me, Carm loves a good drinking game but, all that time she was gone…I doubt she got much sleep.”

 

* * *

 

Raphael was busy squeezing the life out of Shea’s hand. For a so-called bad horror movie, it certainly did its job of scaring him with jump scare after jump scare.

 

“What is with you!?” Shea whispered to Raph, doing her best not to take the focus away from the movie.

 

“Nothin’. It’s nothin’...” His amber eyes darted down to the floor, both looking away from Shea and the TV screen. He had no intention of admitting that he hated horror movies.

 

Shea shook her head, dismissing whatever was bugging Raph and turned her attention back to the movie.

 

“There’s Billy,”  Don was the first one to notice the puppet.

 

“Finish your drink challenge ‘cause of Billy!” Shea managed to scream that into Raph’s ear.

 

Only then did Raph loosen his grip on her hand. He couldn’t wait for this to be over.

 

“Done!” Mikey beat out both Renet and Shea on that challenge, “can this movie stop dragging now?”

 

“It’ll be over soon, promise. Even though it kinda sucks and goes on for way too long, it’s totally worth it,” The Timestress gave a reassuring smile.

 

“I need another drink,” Mikey mumbled as he went to go mix himself another Sonic Screwdriver, “Raph, you wanna help me?”

 

Raph jumped up at that, half out of being startled and half out of relief.

 

“Look, I know you’re freaked,” Mikey was sure to keep his voice very low, “You’ve never liked these kinds of movies. It’s okay. Drink whenever you feel like you can’t take what’s going on in the movie.”

 

At that, Mikey started mixing two Sonic Screwdrivers.

 

“Mikey, I’m gonna get fuckin’ hammered like that,” Raph glared at his younger brother.

 

“Yeeeah, that’s the idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not clear, the 'embarrassing secret' is that Raph hates horror movies.
> 
> Also, yes; when Carmen says "what's in that paper", she is purposely using 'in' instead of 'on'; just wanted to clarify. It's a common mistake that bilingual peeps (myself included) make often, that kind of mistake is often done with prepositions in general. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry, the action (and the inspired by Saw parts) happen soon, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: the horror/revenge stuff will start in a chapter or 2, please be patient. I promise it won't disappoint but, it will not be 'pretty'. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Also, if you ever do play a drinking game, drink responsibly and know your limit.


End file.
